Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circular stapler 2 includes a stapler 4 that is initially separate and disconnected from an anvil 6. A first piercing coupling element 8 extends from the stapler 4, and a second piercing coupling element 10 extends from the anvil 6. The surgeon creates an opening 12 in each segment of the intestine 14a, 14b, and each piercing coupling element 8, 10 is inserted through the corresponding opening. The piercing coupling elements 8, 10 are then connected to allow the stapler 4 and anvil 6 to connect the segments of the intestine 14a, 14b. A disadvantage of the conventional surgical stapler 2 is the need to create openings 12 in the segments of the intestine 14a, 14b prior to connecting the segments 14a, 14b together, which allows bacteria from the intestinal tract to enter the thoracic cavity. Further, the piercing coupling elements 8 add length, size and weight to the conventional surgical stapler.
The use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.